brrfandomcom-20200214-history
M c19s02
Text Luna and Scrivener had halted only for a late lunch when the winged unicorn had spotted a few berry bushes: at first, a large and grouchy bear hadn't wanted to share, but a roar from Luna and a likely-unnecessary follow-up blast of lightning had quickly taken care of that problem, and the two had enjoyed the meal together even as Scrivener half-lectured her on being nicer to the world at large and Luna had nodded along while stuffing her face with blueberries. Then they had taken back to the air, veering towards Ponyville, the sun still shining overhead, still warm and comforting and resplendent; and even though both ponies far preferred the comfort of night to the light of day, it was still wonderful to feel the sun's warmth on their bodies, to see beautiful, fertile light spilling over the land instead of the poisonous, blinding vileness of the red sun from the corrupted layer of reality they came from. It was something they cherished... but while they enjoyed it, had to ensure they didn't let themselves grow too used to it. Because when they did, returning to the Ragnarok-shrouded world was all the more painful, took all the longer to adjust back to from the comforting days and luxurious, utopian nights of this hallowed Looking Glass Equestria. Instead, it was better to treat this world like a dream, enjoying the slice of Heaven... but remembering, too, that they would have to wake up, and return to reality, and it always came too soon for both ponies. Scrivener smiled as they flew along, letting himself be enraptured with the colors, the sights, the sounds, the feelings, as Luna arched her back ahead of him, her ephemeral mane and tail blowing back through the windy air as she sighed in relief, emotions and instincts and random feelings twisting back and forth between the two. The engraved black pearl swayed around her neck, lightly bouncing against her breast as Scrivener's new collar glinted around his, warm and comfortable and oddly soft despite being made of metal as his leathery wings flapped. He could a building rumble in the distance, and he glanced up at the blue sky above, studying the white clouds that were both close and far before he frowned as the rumbling grew louder, absently glancing to the side... and then his eyes widened in surprise as he spotted an enormous dragon only a few hundred feet away, covered in armor-like blue scales and snarling as an icy mist poured out from the sides of its jaws, eyes glinting like diamonds as the earth pony let out a raw shout. Luna's head snapped to the side immediately as electricity surged through her mane, her eyes widening before she snarled as she dropped into a dive, sending a mental command to Scrivener Blooms, and the earth pony lunged after her, letting her instincts drive him. The world was beautiful here, yes, but they had both relaxed too much, both forgotten that unlike the Equestria they had come from, that elegant beauty often went side-by-side with wild danger. The dragon shot towards them, hungry and eager: the difference between them and the dragons of old Equestria wasn't a lack of intelligence, or the sharpened hunting instincts... but the fact that most of them had only known ponies as tasty snacks from over a thousand years ago. To this dragon, they were likely just flying meat, and there was only one way to convince the beast otherwise. It twisted with surprising grace to dive after them as Luna and Scrivener skidded along the treetops, and then Luna flicked her horn as it glowed brightly, as the beast flapped its wings and shot after them, gaining rapidly... then yelped in surprise as vines and thorny brambles burst upwards from the canopy just below, seizing around its enormous body and lashing across its wings. It was more shocked than hurt, but the thick vines and tapers refused to tear and the dragon's wings were quickly bound, stopped in mid-flap as it hissed and half-lunged forwards before collapsing with another yelp into the thick forest below. "Scrivener, encircle!" Luna shouted, and Scrivy winced but nodded at the order, twisting away from her and flying back up into the air as the winged unicorn spun around and hovered easily, making herself a clear target as the dragon roared in frustration before cold mist burst up in a wave from the hole in the canopy. Snow and frost settled over the trees around it as Luna grimaced in distaste, leaning forwards as her eyes narrowed balefully: they couldn't simply outrun a dragon this large, and she refused to hide quivering in the forest. A moment later, the icy fog burst apart as the dragon lunged back into the skies, wings flapping as chunks of broken vine and ice fell from its body, and it seemed surprised to see Luna waiting calmly for it, halting its flight and hovering warily before the winged unicorn leaned forwards and shouted: "Listen to me, oversized lizard! If thou values thine existence, fleeing or parlay would be the commendable choice of action: but if thou does not, feel free to attack me with all thy worth." The dragon frowned at her, then it barked something back in an unintelligible language, and Luna grumbled under her breath at this and rolled her eyes... then winced when the dragon suddenly snapped its head forwards with a rough hacking sound, and a volley of icy slugs of frozen saliva shot at the winged unicorn, the equine wincing and flicking her horn to the side as a barrier of blue energy formed in front of her. The ice pellets bounced off this, but the dragon was quick to shoot forwards itself, greedily opening jaws that could swallow her whole in one bite... but Luna only snarled as her barrier vanished and she lunged to meet the enormous reptile, and the beast had a moment to blink at the unexpected maneuver before Luna's front hooves slammed down on the end of its nose, snapping its jaws loudly, painfully shut before she charged along its features, digging her hooves viciously against its face as it squawked and arched its back before leaping down onto the back of its neck and slamming both hooves firmly into the back of its skull. The dragon lurched forwards, eyes bulging as it gave a roar of mixed fury, pain, and humiliation, and Luna grinned as she leapt off the creature's back, looking over her shoulder a moment before Scrivener's instincts called to her sharply, and she looked hurriedly frontwards just in time to see the creature's tail twisting upwards, striking her with a glancing blow that knocked her off balance. She cursed in pain as she was sent hurtling through the air, one of her wings bending slightly and refusing to catch the wind as the dragon spun around and then lunged at her with a snarl, batting her savagely down into the trees... and in the distance, Scrivener arched his back in pain, dropping towards the trees as he grabbed at his ribs and muttered: "Yep. I recognize that feeling by now." Luna groaned and shook her head from where she had crashed amidst the boughs of a large tree, cursing under her breath as the shadow of the dragon passed over her as it looked back and forth, and then the huge reptile twisted around before taking a deep breath and leaning down as it vomited out a gout of icy mist, tracing the freezing cloud back and forth over the trees as it passed them and covering everything beneath it in frost and snow. The winged unicorn winced and cursed, shoving herself out of the tree with enough force the snap the large branches she had landed in, and she grimaced as she skidded over the ground below before dropping low and bowing her horn to the earth, concentrating as her mane and tail swirled, then twisted and transformed, the stars throughout it glowing brighter and pulsing in rhythm as it became an effervescent sapphire dome around her. She hissed in frustration as she felt the icy breath passing over her all the same, feeling frost crawling along her body as a dome of ice formed rapidly over the barrier she had created... and then her eyes flashed the moment she felt the terrible mist pass, and she lunged to her hooves before shooting upwards, ice dome shattering around her and ephemeral locks bursting back apart as she tore through the frozen roof of the trees and rammed herself into the stomach of the dragon. It gagged loudly, eyes bulging in shock as it began to lean forwards before Luna whistled loudly, then shot beneath it and twisted up in front of the beast. The dragon's eyes followed her as it snarled, opening its jaws as its head stretched upwards after her, Luna flying just out of reach of its claws and teeth before she winked... and for a moment, the beast looked confused before Scrivener Blooms simply rammed himself into the back of its skull, and the dragon's head was knocked forwards with another yelp and the earth pony winced as he flailed madly at the air to try and regain flight. Before the dragon could recover, Luna quickly shot in, twisting herself elegantly and landing one final, traumatizing kick to the softened-up spot at the back of the dragon's head just as it began to raise itself back up... and the dragon gave one last, dumb wheeze before it fell forwards and crashed into the half-frozen forest below, sending up a burst of snow and broken chunks of wood and plant as Luna huffed and glared down at the fallen, prone giant, the dragon not unconscious but laying in a stupefied daze as a bit of drool leaked down its chin, bleeding profusely from several large, hoof-shaped indents in the back of its head as the winged unicorn snapped: "Irksome beast! I should break every bone in thy body!" "Luna, seriously. You just beat the dragon up, that should be enough for one day. Please leave it alone." Scrivener said tiredly as he managed to fly up beside her, then he winced and rubbed absently at his shoulder. "Also, I wish you'd stop ordering me to act like a living cannonball." "Thou art large, ponderous, and weighty with both thine body and thine thoughts. I can think of no better living ammunition." Luna replied calmly, and Scrivy sighed a bit, then winced when the female easily glided down and dropped in front of the dragon, turning to face it with a glare that made the much-larger reptile quail a little as Scrivener awkwardly followed the female to the ground. "I shall speak in a language thou understands, ugly beast." The dragon looked at her dumbly, then watched as Luna's horn glowed and ice formed across the ground in front of her, before rising up in two crude sculptures: one of the dragon, and one of a winged unicorn, both roughly the same size. Luna flicked her horn, and the dragon and the unicorn reached out, hoof calmly shaking claw in obvious companionship, and the dragon snorted at this, glowering at her moodily. Luna looked up with a smile in response to this, however, then flicked her horn again, and the dragon sculpture roared silently at the winged unicorn of ice, which reared back a bit... and then the sculpture of the winged unicorn lunged forwards and smashed the dragon sculpture into bits and pieces, stomping it savagely into the ground, and the living dragon now paled slightly as Luna leaned forwards with a sharp grin. "I see thou better understands my offer. Now, cur, make thy choice." Luna flicked her horn, and the ice sculpture melted back into the ground before she stepped forwards and rose a hoof... and the dragon glowered at her, beginning to open its jaws, but the winged unicorn glared in response as her eyes took on a faint ivory glow, electricity sparking through her mane, and the dragon winced a bit at the malevolence that radiated off her before it finally awkwardly rose one enormous claw and gently, carefully grasped her foreleg. Luna nodded firmly... and then the dragon suddenly yanked forwards as it opened its jaws, and Scrivener winced in shock as Luna was tossed into the creature's mouth before its teeth slammed shut around her. The dragon leaned forwards, hissing through its teeth with a grimace, and icy fog blasted out between the cage of its ivory fangs as Scrivener cursed in shock and staggered backwards, feeling frostbite spreading over his own body as he felt Luna's pain and surprise from inside the creature's maw... and then he winced and turned, sprinting hurriedly away from the dragon as it began to clamber to its claws as the emotions in his mind roiled from agony into rage. The enormous reptile began to growl... and then its eyes bulged before it leaned forwards with a shriek as Luna ripped through the front of its mouth, teeth shattering apart into white confetti as she spun around with a snarl, her body marred with frostbite, bruises, shallow wounds and crawling tapers of ice as she shouted furiously, mane rumbling blue flames and eyes glowing ivory: "Oversized coward!" The dragon stared at her stupidly, drooling and bleeding, its front teeth missing before Luna spun around and rammed into its head with enough force to drive its skull to the ground, and it yelped as Scrivy spun around and winced at the sight that followed, as lightning crackled through the air and Luna's hooves, horn, and body smashed against the enormous beast's. The thrashing of the creature would have been comic if not for the sheer anger radiating from Luna, and yet Scrivener couldn't help but laugh a little all the same, part-admiring, part-horrified, part-worried as he sat and then winced a bit as the dragon attempted to take flight, only for Luna to lift a fallen log with telekinesis and smash it firmly into the dragon's wing, making it flop awkwardly back to the ground so she could resume beating on it. Finally, the dragon lay mangled but alive, wheezing loudly and twitching a little, barely-conscious as Luna grouchily stood beside its head, slamming her hoof into its skull with every word she grumbled. "And that is why we do not betray our betters when they offer us a deal. Is this understood?" She accented the last with an extra-hard swing, and the dragon's head twitched as it wheezed in response, eyes rolling madly before it trembled violently when Luna stepped away and then spat to the side, looking disgusted and frustrated as Scrivener awkwardly strode up beside her, glancing over her carefully. Luna looked moodily back at him, and then she huffed and asked shortly: "And why did thou not help?" "Because I did not want to get caught in the middle of the fight between the dragon and the Valkyrie. Not when there's lightning and ice shooting everywhere and you're in blind-pummel mode." Scrivener said delicately, and Luna grumbled a bit before the earth pony sighed, then awkwardly stepped forwards and firmly booted the dragon in the head, making it twitch more out of fear than pain. "Better?" "A little." Luna mumbled, and then she sighed a bit and winced, glancing carefully down over herself, at her bruised and aching form. "Look at me, Scrivener Blooms, I am a mess. Thou too art a mess. We must return home and heal. Worse still, I believe I have lost some of the supplies for Odin, and I fear he will lecture me. I do not like to be lectured." "I know, Luna, I know. We'll run out to the Strange Ones again tomorrow if we have to." Scrivener paused, then he glanced awkwardly towards the beaten dragon, slowly drawing his eyes along it with a bit of a smile. "I'm glad you're going to let it live." "'Tis no point in killing him after such a severe pummeling, and he will serve now as a good example to the other dragons not to cross me. Assuming they are not as unfathomably stupid as this creature." Luna grumbled, then she kicked it one last time before nodding and turning with a mutter, looking at her torn satchel and shaking her head briefly. "Come, Scrivy. To Ponyville. Then to rest. Damnable creature." Luna ran forwards a few paces, then leapt to the air with a wince, her wings sore, her body aching, the wind like a knife grinding against her bruised and wounded form as Scrivener followed quickly, flying side-by-side with her as he gazed at her with concern, apology, and gentle recrimination, and Luna smiled faintly as she looked back with much the same in her eyes, thoughts, emotions, images swirling between them as her mane sparked faintly. The dark and raw splotches of frostbite and bruising stood out all the clearer over her frame as they flew together, and Scrivener wished silently that he could have done more... but Luna only shook her head, replying in silence that she should have been more cautious. The two faced forwards, and Scrivy wondered again quietly on the nature of things, of their relationship, as he reached up and touched the warm, calming collar around his neck, and Luna looked over at him with embarrassment. She could feel his worries, his concerns, and knew they had to play themselves out... just as she felt stupid, most of all, for taking a mighty foe for granted and almost getting them both maimed, if not killed. The wounds she bore were painful, but it was her pride and heart that ached worst of all. The two ponies flew onwards in quiet through the air until they reached Ponyville and touched down in the square in front of the library, Luna grimacing a bit and shaking her head as she muttered: "And now to find either the old lecher or a place where we can drop... oh, I am too tired for this." Luna looked moodily towards the library, then flicked her horn to send the door flying open, and there was a grunt of surprise from inside before Illyria strode into the doorway, the Nibelung looking moodily out at them with a book dangling from one hand. He glared distastefully at the two, drawing his eyes over their bruised bodies, and then he shook his head slowly before saying grouchily: "Well, Brynhild, so much for your grand physical superiority, it would seem." "Oh shut up, dwarf, and be thankful that I am too exhausted to beat thee right now, for my mood is foul enough I would risk the lecture from Odin to pummel thee." Luna replied tiredly, and Illyria winced a bit at this before Luna's horn glowed as she glanced towards Scrivener, and the satchels on his body lifted themselves free and then floated over to the dwarf, thrusting themselves towards him. He barely caught them in his arms, then wheezed and staggered a little under the weight with a curse. "This is what Odin requested. As I am also too tired to lie, tell him that I will retrieve the rest tomorrow if there is a problem. There was an incident with a large dragon that had to be put back in its place." Illyria looked at them moodily, but then he sighed as he carefully hefted the satchels, cursing again under his breath and muttering: "Very well, very well. Please do not think I am some lackey, however, I do this only as a gesture of... amiability." "Thou art about as amiable as a porcupine with herpes." Luna said grouchily, and Illyria looked stunned by this response before the winged unicorn grumbled and turned, jerking her head to Scrivener Blooms. "Come, let us be off. I require relaxation, Scrivener Blooms. And to finally heal these accursed aches on my body." Scrivener gave her a soft look, but the winged unicorn only grimaced and shook her head, plainly telling him she wanted to be back at home before she took care of her injuries... and he only nodded after a moment, then turned to follow as she left, both of them ignoring Illyria as he shouted some irritated half-goodbye, half-profanity at their backs. They took to the air again after a few moments to shorten their trip across the Everfree Forest, and when they touched down almost an hour later, Luna staggered with a curse of pain... then smiled faintly when Scrivener gently caught her against his body, looking towards him and saying softly: "Wretched creature. I do not know why thou was so worried about the dragon... it's breath would have been nothing more than a taste of home to thee." "Not if home is where the heart is. My heart was never exactly in North Neigh, after all." Scrivener replied softly, and Luna laughed despite herself before she straightened and gently shoved him away, then glanced at him awkwardly as he added quietly: "Come on, let's get your wounds healed up. You can't keep walking around like that, Luna. Frostbite is nasty." "Aye, it hurts more than I expected it to." Luna grimaced a bit, then turned her eyes to Scrivy, flicking her horn upwards... and the male winced and arched his back as his wings dissolved, and the sapphire winged unicorn gave a bit of a smile to him as she said quietly: "Come then, Scrivener Blooms. Back inside." Luna turned around, flicking her horn, and the door to their cottage swung open. Luna made her way to the den to flop down in her usual spot on the bedding with a grimace, and Scrivener instead headed to the kitchen first, putting on coffee before he returned to Luna's side as she fidgeted a bit and mumbled: "Life can be wicked, Scrivener Blooms. It truly frustrates me so at times like this." "It's okay, Luna. We can be wicked too." Scrivener said gently, leaning down and kissing her forehead, then the side of her horn, and Luna smiled softly before she made a face when the male said mildly: "Now come on. You might heal pretty fast but you're in rough shape. I'll help you heal yourself." "Oh, thou should do it all." Luna mumbled, burying her face against the bedding, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before he concentrated as he looked at her... and Luna twitched as a distinct mental image of the earth pony glaring at her filled her mind, cursing under her breath and childishly wrapping her forelegs around her head. "There is nothing thou can do or say to motivate me to move, I am too sore and too tired to do anything but assume thine role for a little while and whine and complain pointlessly about every little thing." "If you don't at least sit up I'm not going to get you coffee. In fact, I'll sit here, just out of range, and drink my coffee in front of you." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna gave him a horrified look as she dropped her forelegs away from her face, but the earth pony only grinned a bit at this, saying kindly: "I learned from the best, dearest." Luna grumbled under her breath, then she finally sighed in resignation as she carefully shoved herself up to her hooves, grumbling: "And thou learned far too well at that, it seems. Wicked and evil and monstrous Scrivener Blooms. Very well, I am sitting up, but thou can do the rest of the work." "Alright Luna, but I'm tired too, so concentrate just a little." Scrivener replied softly, and the winged unicorn grumbled but then nodded, her horn beginning to glow... and Scrivener concentrated, drawing his eyes over her wounds as he sifted slowly through her thoughts and memories, gently guiding her magic as he powered her arcane talents with his own strength and concentration. Luna closed her eyes, and her head slowly moved in synchronization with Scrivener's as he leaned back and forth, studying her form and her wounds, healing her frostbite and her scrapes first as he passed over the bruises. She winced a bit, flinching now and then as magic and injury burned at each other before the pain was numbed out, and Scrivener smiled awkwardly before he carefully reached forwards and guided her to lay down on her stomach so he could look over her back and flank, healing the icy scouring here and there as well as the winged unicorn moved pliantly for him. She only smiled faintly, concentrating on the link shared with her husband, feeling like they were one entity for the moment with the flow of their souls... and then finally, she settled with a sigh, and her eyes fluttered open as Scrivener grunted and flopped down beside her on his side, the two looking quietly at one-another before she said softly: "Thou didst not heal any of thine own injuries." "They're just reflection wounds, Luna... they'll fade faster than yours will, and healing you has fixed the worst of the damage." Scrivener replied softly, and he smiled a bit as he absently tested his own ribs, saying quietly: "I just wish that our bones didn't fracture at the same time." "Aye, 'tis annoying." Luna smiled back despite herself, then she reached a hoof up, the two quietly pressing hoof-to-hoof as they studied one another silently, their gazes locking and their minds trading a swirl of thoughts and images and affections. Slowly, they leaned in closer, and then their mouths met for a moment in a gentle, slow kiss... before Luna's eyes opened and glared to the side at a loud tapping, and their mouths parted as Scrivener winced and flopped back against the bedding while Luna sat up and shouted at Discombobulation's bottle: "Do not ruin my romantic moments, foul creature, for I have just been eaten by a dragon!" Discombobulation stared at this from where he was waist-deep in cola, a single hand raised... and then slowly he lowered himself to hide mostly in the liquid, only his head sticking free as Luna glared at him, one of her eyes twitching before she sat back and muttered grouchily: "I suppose that while I am up I shall fetch the coffee, Scrivener Blooms. Do me a favor, and attend to whatever the Draconequus desires." She stormed into the kitchen, firmly checking the counter as she passed it with enough force to make the bottle rattle a bit, and Discombobulation winced before he straightened as Scrivener sighed and strode over to the bottle, looking awkwardly down at it as he said lamely: "Sorry. But we did actually encounter a dragon, and. It did attempt to eat her. Hence the... yes. What is it, Bob?" The chimerical creature looked up at them moodily, and then he rubbed absently at his face before raising two fingers. Scrivy tilted his head, and Bob pushed them insistently towards him, and the male sighed a little, saying finally: "Let me guess, charades? Two words?" Discombobulation nodded seriously, then he snapped his fingers, turning a purplish color before gesturing at himself as Scrivener stared... then he said lamely: "Twilight Sparkle was here?" Discombobulation held up a finger as his mouth fell open, then he glared balefully at him before hitting the glass... and pausing at this. Then he nodded suddenly, rubbing his hand firmly over the wall of the blue tinted bottle, and the glass became crystal clear instead of sapphire as Scrivener realized that Discombobulation wasn't purple, he was- "Red. Red, right?" Discombobulation made a seesawing gesture, and Scrivy tilted his head before the Draconequus held up two fingers as both he and the glass returned to their normal coloration, and Scrivener grunted, figuring it was better to play along before he resisted the urge to look up when Luna cursed over something. Instead, he kept his eyes focused on Bob as he put his hands together and bowed, looking very serious and solemn, and Scrivener said slowly: "You're... I don't know what you're doing." The creature slapped its forehead, then leaned forwards and scrawled a flurry of short images over the glass: what looked roughly like a brain, an owl, a one-eyed face... and Scrivener settled on the last, saying dumbly: "Odin, but... oh, wisdom?" "Red wisdom. What folly does the creature speak?" Luna said irritably, and Scrivener glanced at her as she suckled absently at her foreleg, and the male looked down at his own to see the skin had faintly reddened, but it wasn't serious enough to have been carried between their bodies. Then he gave her a flat look, and she cleared her throat and mumbled: "The coffee-glass was inhospitable." "That's why I always tell you to use the handle on the carafe, Luna." Scrivener said gently, and Luna glared at him moodily before he returned his eyes to the bottle, and he frowned a bit as he saw Discombobulation had etched an editing symbol on the side of his bottle. "Cycle, you mean? Horses of Heaven, Bob, if you knew useful information you'd be a genius." The Draconequus crossed his arms moodily as he sat back on top of the cola, and Scrivener smiled despite himself... and then he clicked his tongue as he understood, looking down with a wider smile. "I think I get it. He saw Scarlet Sage." "Good." Luna's own mood immediately brightened, and both she and Scrivy shared a look before they gazed down at the Draconequus, who looked pleased even as he quirked an eyebrow curiously towards them. "Aye, Bob, Scarlet Sage tends to appear here often when Scrivener Blooms and I are present in this world... otherwise, she seems to spend her time with friends and kin in Ponyville, but whenever we are here, her spirit... it tries to find us. Tries to spend time with us... and... her presence comforts me in ways that are hard to describe. She makes me feel like... less of a failure." Scrivener smiled a bit at this, and then Luna shook her head and glanced awkwardly towards the two mugs of coffee, and they floated into the air before she headed into the den room. "Come, Scrivener Blooms, and relax with me, if Discombobulation has nothing further to note. Nothing further that I would care about, I mean." The earth pony rolled his eyes in entertainment, and then he shrugged a bit as Bob looked up at him mildly. "Well, at least she's honest, right? Anyway, don't worry about it. You may see other Pales here from time-to-time too, but they mean no harm. Do you remember when you saw Scarlet Sage, though?" Bob shrugged at this, then he held both arms straight up before lowering one slightly to the side, and Scrivener realized after a moment he was miming a clock before the earth pony smiled a bit and nodded. "Thanks, Bob. Let us know if you need anything." Discombobulation nodded, then he flopped back down on the cola, making it ripple like a waterbed as he laid on the surface of the liquid, and Scrivener turned to join Luna on the bedding. Blue flames danced in the fireplace as she lay with her mug of coffee between her hooves, sipping at it thoughtfully as she murmured quietly: "Scrivener Blooms, I feel... I do not know. A little tired, but I wish to do things I have not the energy for. A little lonely, but at the same time, I know that I am never alone, and never feel the same solitude and loneliness that I once did thanks to thee. Still, I look forwards to when we can see our friends in body again... they are more fun than thou art." "I agree." Scrivener gave her an amused look, and Luna rolled her eyes and huffed, headbutting him lightly and making him flinch back a bit before he sipped slowly at his coffee and added mildly: "You know, it's perfectly okay that you want to spend time with ponies other than me. I like spending time with ponies apart from you, too." "Thou art a liar." Luna said pompously, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before he nudged her firmly with his shoulder, and the winged unicorn grumbled a bit and nodded as she said moodily: "And perhaps, aye, but still. We are one, the same blood flows within our veins, the same heart inside our chest, the same soul fills us both. It seems strange to me, to do something without thyself along for the ride." Scrivener Blooms smiled despite himself at this, tilting his head towards her and saying softly: "Well, long before I met you, Luna, I wanted to do stuff without me all the time. Even now, I still wish I could do stuff without me along for the ride. By me I mean me, not you, so we're clear and you can't hit me too hard." Luna rolled her eyes in entertainment at this, sipping slowly at her coffee and giving a slight smile as she shook her head. "I figured such, worry not, daydreamer. There will be much to adjust to in this Looking Glass Equestria, won't there? Perhaps even ourselves will require... certain adjustments." She halted, then turned and drew her eyes down to the thin collar decorating Scrivener's neck, and smiled a little as she reached her hoof out to stroke slowly along this, saying quietly: "Aye. A world to adjust to indeed, but adjust to it we shall. No matter what happens, no matter who we face, no matter what we must do, Scrivener Blooms... we shall rebuild all that was lost. I promise this, to thee, to myself, and most of all, to those souls we have managed to pull across the gap..." She closed her eyes, then lowered her head for a moment against his neck, and Scrivener tilted his own towards her, feeling her mane swaying gently against him, ephemeral locks kissing up along his features as she murmured: "There is much work still to be done, but we have much time to do it in, and I feel only like lazing for the rest of today and tonight. Perhaps we shall even be fortunate and catch a glimpse of our daughter, here or there... perhaps others will visit us, or perhaps we will simply relax in our quiet solitude, comfortable together in this deep place with little on our agenda for the time ahead." "Just no more dragon fighting, right?" Scrivener smiled a bit, and Luna grunted as she buried her face deeper against the side of his neck, and he wrapped a foreleg around her quietly, squeezing her a bit closer as he glanced up towards the sapphire flames rollicking in the fireplace. As he watched the fire, as Luna pressed closer, he felt the strangely-warm collar around his neck seem to pulse with life as the black pearl that hung from the winged unicorn's gently burned lightly against her breast, helping drive everything from the minds of the two except for thoughts of the other, assuring them that no matter what the future held, they would always have one another and their love. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story